


宣示主權

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 圍繞Benjamin Kondraki的爭奪戰Clef與Draven究竟誰佔上風呢
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki, Draven Kondraki/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Kudos: 10





	宣示主權

**Author's Note:**

> 圍繞Benjamin Kondraki的爭奪戰  
> Clef與Draven究竟誰佔上風呢

「操你媽的Clef！我他媽說了我一點都不想搞！」被反手壓在單人沙發上的Benjamin Kondraki怒吼道，如果不是他現在沒隨身攜帶配劍在身上的話，他早就一劍捅穿那渾蛋的肩膀了。

「你總是這麼說，親愛的Konny，然後等會兒又會爽到幾乎叫穿天花板、讓整個Site的人過來圍觀。」咧開的嘴角將話語留在Kondraki耳邊，一隻手覆上來大力揉捏了他的屁股。

「我才沒有——」綿質長褲連同內褲被扒下來，臀部暴露在空氣中令Kondraki的嗓音嘎然而止。或許會是手指也有可能是直接闖入，研究主管咬著牙等待對方毫不留情的突進，未料始作俑者遲遲沒有下一步動作，他緊蹙著眉費力地回過頭想知道那傢伙到底拖拖拉拉在搞什麼。

Clef在發愣，他扯下身下男人的褲子後任由光裸的肉色充填視野，金髮男人盯著Kondraki屁股上顯眼的牙印看了良久。

那小子是故意的，絕對是故意的。Clef感覺自己眼皮跳了兩下，他面無表情把手指捅進Kondraki的屁股，忽略掉同事髒話不間斷的咒罵，讓指頭在柔軟過了頭的腸道內翻攪。他們已經很久沒做過了， **他們** 。

心不在焉的戳了幾下後Clef就把自己的性器插進去，即使穴口乾澀的舉步維艱，軟濡的內壁卻討好似的吸吮著異物，即使沒有好好擴張也相當習慣於肉刃的進犯。明明沒做什麼前準備卻如此慣於被進入，他大可以因此狠狠嘲諷惡名昭彰的Site-17研究主任身體像個婊子似的，但對方身上一個濃濃佔有意味的痕跡搞的他沒了冷嘲熱諷的心情。

三眼博士的腦海可以清楚想像出平日Benjamin會怎麼樣在他年輕挺拔的兒子身下哭喘、肉麻的交換著綿長的吻和一句句我愛你，在寶貝兒子的面前肯定是毫不壓抑的吧，他可是見識過這老男人在Draven面前像個羞澀少女似的臉紅那模樣。Clef凝視著咬著唇不發出半點聲音的同事瞇起眼睛，對方此刻的臉比起因為快意而泛紅不如說是因憤怒而脹紅更多一點。現在Clef只想隨便插一插射完對方個一屁股就走人。

沒有任何技巧，一下下的交合只是快又深的搗入，沒有任何纏綿，每一回的進出只是為了積累快感而達到宣洩慾望的目的。瀕臨高潮時Clef低下頭在Kondraki的後頸狠狠咬下，尖利的牙刺破皮膚留下滲血的痕跡，然後所有熱燙的體液都由陰莖灌入Kondraki微微痙攣的腸道內。

這是回敬你的，臭小鬼。

「爸爸！今天工作還好嗎？」持續繃緊的神經唯有在回到家才能喘口氣，Benjamin牽動疲倦的面容對兒子露出微笑，張開臂膀回應Draven迎上來的擁抱。

「和平常一樣糟糕吧，那些研究報告錯誤一堆還怎麼看也看不完。」Benjamin齜牙咧嘴的說，然後將自己甩到沙發上陷入柔軟的椅墊間。

「爸爸辛苦了。」Draven跟著坐到一旁，他靠過去抬手替對方揉了揉僵硬的肩膀。五指一用力就能感受到手心下的肌肉有多麼緊繃，Draven一面一點一點為父親揉開累積一整日的勞累，一面湊上前吻了吻對方的頰。

感覺肩側揉開一些後，Draven的手滑動到爸爸背後，無意間摸到Benjamin後頸那時指尖一絲粗糙異樣的觸感被他捕捉到了。藉著擁抱父親，Draven轉動視線看見了髮絲下結著痂的痕跡，青年注視著那個牙印瞇起了瞳。

父親的任何變化都逃不過他的眼睛。沒想到Clef叔叔這麼幼稚啊。

「爸，我來幫你放鬆一下吧。」Draven離開那個環抱後微笑著道，緊接著便低下身體，雙手向下覆到父親的腰際。

「Draven、等等，我今天真的不想……」Benjamin少見的流露出驚慌的樣子，抓上兒子的肩就想使力推開。午後被同事粗暴的索取後他的腰臀都仍在酸疼，而且那自私的渾蛋還自己爽完就走，徒留一點都沒舒服到還只搞的一身難受的他在那兒狂飆髒話卻沒力氣追上前砍人。

「我不會做什麼的，只是想幫爸爸發洩一下。」大男孩抬頭給父親一道陽光的弧度，接著緩緩拉下對方的褲子繼續手下的動作。「表達濃烈的愛意可不只有進入這一種方式不是嗎？」

Benjamin想吐出反駁的語句，卻因為身下被輕柔的搓弄而說不出話來，唇邊洩出的低沉聲音微微發顫。

性器因為刺激而開始充血挺立，Draven雙手上下撫慰著，唇輕輕觸上前端時他聽見爸爸忍不住叫出了一聲，抬眼凝視父親的綠眸帶上一丁點狡黠，Draven刻意雙唇用力貼上敏感的頭部，感受著掌心下微微抽搐的身軀，突地張口將父親傲人的硬挺含入嘴中。

「爸爸，這樣舒服嗎？」深深吞吐兩下後Draven頭部後退，把濕漉漉的性器從口腔中撤離，然後從側面貼上自己的舌頭，大片舔舐著柱身的同時開口問道。眼前的畫面太過情色，寶貝兒子濕潤綠眸中充盈的愛意毫不遮掩，下體傳播開的快感淹沒了所有感官。羞於回答的Benjamin捂著嘴稍微點了點頭，指間能看見底下的面頰早已徹底紅透，然後他兒子再次低下腦袋給予的深喉終是讓Benjamin無法抑制地呻吟出聲。

青年聽見父親一聲聲呢喃著自己的名字，因此更加熱烈的壓下喉間不適的感受賣力吞吐口裡不住抽動的性器。還沒有很多口活經驗的大男孩抓不準時機，Benjamin力氣被快意抽乾的身體也來不及將Draven撤開，因此到達頂點時釋放的黏稠液體全部灌入了Draven喉間。他直起身體掩著嘴嗆咳，慌張的Benjamin跳起來輕拍著兒子的背直到對方呼吸緩和下來。

「下次不要突然含進去啊！！」

「沒問題的！我知道該怎麼做了！下次會讓爸爸更舒服的！」Draven眨了眨眼睛後信心滿滿的回應道，嘴角還殘留著一絲濁白的痕跡。

「你……算了。」Benjamin徹底不知道該怎麼說才好了，他只能擰著眉毛抹去Draven臉上那讓他羞恥不已的殘餘體液。事實上面對兒子他總是如此，Draven堅定地決意完成的事情他永遠沒辦法阻止，他永遠鐵不下心阻止。

Draven笑嘻嘻地抱上Benjamin汗濕的身體，擔心爸爸不喜歡他此刻嘴裡殘留的味道，因此Draven僅是湊過去不斷輕啄著對方的唇，換來的是父親將手掌放到自己腦袋上的溫柔撫摸，爸爸掌心傳來的暖和體溫讓他將雙臂收的更緊。

「爸，我愛你。」Draven把臉埋到父親頸間，滿意地聽著對方回應的一句我也愛你。

Clef叔叔是不可能贏過的。


End file.
